


lukewarm

by jellies



Series: a thousand stars and you [1]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, i think they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellies/pseuds/jellies
Summary: Banri is exhausting himself and Ren is there to make it all better by becoming a human charger
Relationships: Shiroishi Banri/Nanahoshi Ren
Series: a thousand stars and you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860790
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	lukewarm

Silence melted away as birds began to sing along with the morning sun and the muffled sound of drums. Dust in the air soon becomes visible from the light beams that shine through cracks in the old barn walls, the same barn where Banri has been hitting away at his drum set throughout the night and into the early morning. He continues practicing, barely noticing how much time has passed until the door opens with a loud creak, interrupting the rhythm he had going.

Banri snaps his head up to find his band mate, Ren, peeking through the open doorway. Walking through while brushing off his hands, he speaks to the drummer with an uneasy look on his face “Banri! I got worried when you weren't answering calls so I had Yuto drive me here… have you been up all night?” Ren shyly walks towards him which presses Banri to stand up from his seat. 

“Ah, sorry. Looks like my phone ran out of battery, I didn't hear a thing...” he glances over to the phone lying on the raised part of the floor, “..but don’t worry i’m not tired at all!” He punctuates his statement by bouncing in place a bit and stretching out his legs as if to show off his boundless energy, which he immediately realizes he doesn't have as his legs give out a bit and he nearly falls into the drum set in front of him. Ren was close enough to barely catch Banri’s fall, reaching his arms over the drums to grab his shoulders with that same troubled look on his face.

“I understand that you want more practice for the upcoming live but knowing when to rest is an important part of practice, too.” Seeing Ren’s clear concern for him up close forced him to look away, blush lightly dusting his cheeks as he raised himself upright. “Don’t worry about it! Really, I’ll be fine.” He spoke a little quieter than usual as his eyes were trained on one of the hands that were still holding him by the shoulders. Following his gaze, Ren quickly let his hands slide down just a bit before letting go as if he actually wanted to keep them there. 

“Yuto has been waiting in the car outside... We can relax at my house if you’d like.” Banri’s lighthearted laughter fills the air in the otherwise empty barn. He scratches the back of his head a bit before looking at the other, “Okay I get it, I get it! You wanna keep an eye on me.. I’ll take it easy today, so stop looking at me with those puppy dog eyes.” Coincidentally just like a puppy, the singer’s face lights up and he gives Banri a warm smile. 

_'How cute'_ passes through the drummer’s head and he smiles in return.

Finally, he comes out from behind his drum set, walking over to grab his phone from the floor. They walk out of the barn together, the latter closing the door behind them. All finished, he turns to face Yuto, who was standing outside of the driver’s side of the car and tapping his fingers on the door impatiently. “Banri! You shouldn’t be staying up all night... Ren told me he was just going to check inside and come back but I was about to barge in there myself if he took any longer!” They snicker a little at their leader and the blond replies with as much energy that he can possibly muster, “I’m fine, I'm fine! Everyone’s so worried but I’m not that frail..." he begins to trail off.

His friends have been paying extra care and attention to him since DesFes and a part of Banri enjoys feeling especially cared for but a much larger part of him doesn’t want to be such a bother to them.

Before he can think about it any longer, Ren continues onto Banri’s attempt at dismissing Yuto’s anxieties, “Don’t worry, everything is fine. He’s just a bit clumsy from overworking himself.” Ren gives a playful smile, poking fun at the already tired Banri. He retaliates with pouting and loudly restating at least twice that he isn't at all tired as Ren ushers him into the van. 

Their drive to Ren’s home was quicker than Banri last remembered it being. Yuto was humming to whatever song was on the radio and Ren’s warm presence was right beside him rather than in the passenger seat like he would have expected. It slowly but surely lulled him into a much more relaxed state. Without much thought, he leans into that warmth by his side and rests his head on Ren’s shoulder, surprising the other but not enough to make him move and snap them out of the cozy spell. Yuto looks at the blushing Ren and sleepy Banri through the rear-view mirror and smiles at the sight.

Quicker than they would have liked, they arrive at their destination and Banri feels someone attempting to lightly push him upright. Opening his eyes and realizing what his sluggish brain has gotten himself into, he sits up quickly and offers apologies to Ren, which the other immediately brushes off saying he doesn't mind. The tips of their ears are red and Yuto giggles at his two silly band mates. They exchange farewells and their leader waits to see them successfully enter Ren’s house before finally driving off. 

Ren shows Banri to his room and mentions that he can use the phone charger on his desk before making an exit, telling the other that he’s going to get drinks. After plugging his phone in he decided to just stand in wait, taking a look at his surroundings. Banri was admiring the Tokusatsu figures on the desk when Ren came back with a bottle of water and a small milk carton. He takes the milk carton and an idea forms in his mind. While shoving the straw into his milk, he questions, “Ren do you have any hero shows we could watch?” sipping when finished, he nearly spits the milk out involuntarily when he looks up into the singer’s eyes which were seemingly glittered with stars in response to his suggestion. 

_'How cute'_ Banri thinks of Ren for the second time that morning.

With an enthusiastic “Of course!!!” Ren opens up a cabinet to pick out one of the many Tokusatsu DVDs he has stored in there, moving quickly to get it set up with the TV next to the desk. Banri settles himself on the bed, his back against the wall and arms hugging his legs a bit, content with just listening to Ren talk about the DVD they’re about to watch. Finally Ren plops down next to Banri on the bed as the intro starts up.

Banri really did enjoy watching Tokusatsu but currently all he wanted to focus on was the blue haired boy next to him who had his starry eyes glued to the television. Warmth settled in his chest as he occasionally watched the other’s expressions change with the plot of the episode. The atmosphere is cozy, despite the nature of hero shows, and Banri is steadily finding himself being lulled by Ren’s warmth next to him once again. 

Purposefully this time, he leans his head and shoulder against the other, gauging his reaction. Ren immediately looks to his side and his eyes widen, face flushed, when meeting Banri’s sleepy eyes. “Banri...?” he questions but never receives a verbal reply. For once the blond doesn’t feel like coming up with some excuse. He just smiles softly and closes his eyes. Like this he can feel how warm the other is and almost feel his heartbeat speed up. Maybe he wasn’t alone in feeling like this was just how it should be after all.

He nearly didn’t notice Ren shuffling around until he felt a throw blanket settling around them both. Then, unimaginably, Ren wraps his arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer slightly and resting his own head lightly on Banri’s. His heart leaped in his chest and it took everything in him to not simply melt into Ren’s grasp. Feeling complete tranquility within himself and the world around him for the first time in a long time, all he could do was fall into the embrace of sleep. It was almost afternoon but a nap wouldn't hurt anything, right?

**Author's Note:**

> I desperately wanted to write something for my favorite pair so even if it's short I hope it was enjoyable. I love them so much.


End file.
